You Win Some You Loose Some
by bookworm-gurl
Summary: Enjoy a night at the Las Vegas Crime Lab with all of our favourite CSI's; Gil, Catherine, Greg, Sara, Nick & Warrick as they engage in two cases; one at the Marina and the other at an all girls camp. Enjoy WIP!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This Story is A Work in progress, but I think it is the only story of mine that I have not yet uploaded that deals with the cast of CSI. Now this story includes the original cast of the show since it is way too much of an issue for it to change to fit with the present cast, plus those avid fans will enjoy a taste of the past with some of our fave's that have unfortunately left recently. Hope you enjoy **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

Monday nights are the worst nights for the nighthawk Criminalists in the Las Vegas Police Departments. Monday is the first workday of the week, when many criminals are out on the prowl.

It was like every other night in the break room. Nick, Sara, Catherine and Warrick were all waiting, as usual for their boss to show up with their assignments that shift. They all decided that this year they would all pitch in and buy him an alarm clock for his birthday so then he would be there on time once in awhile.

Catherine just finished her magazine when as if on cue Gil walked into the break room. He held two assignment slips in one hand and a Starbucks coffee in the other.

"Sorry I'm late guys," Grissom apologized.

"We see that you need to make a little pit stop before coming into work, Mr. Starbucks coffee." Catherine snickered and Nick laughed.

"Since you seem to have some free hands why don't you read out the cases for this evening" Gil said and handed his wife the assignment slips.

"Well Sara, me and Mr. Starbucks have a 401 at the new Las Vegas Marina that just opened up. I hope Shamoo didn't crush anyone." Sara laughed and snatched the sheet from Catherine's hand.

"Nicky and Warrick have a dead boy at an all girls summer camp"

"Maybe the girls groomed him to death when he tried to sneak a peek at them while they were sleeping" Nick said headed out the door with Warrick right behind him.

"Would you like to head over to the marina now or wait until you're done your coffee?"

"What is it with you and Starbucks coffee?" Gil questioned.

"Nothing, it's just lots of fun bugging you" Catherine smiled and gave Gil a kiss.

"Why don't I drive while you two children fight in the backseat?" Sara said snatching the keys from Catherine.

She lead the way out of the break room while Catherine and Grissom followed close behind and were still fighting all the way to the Tahoe.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Chapter Two  
**

Nick and Warrick where pulling into the parking lot of the Wagonaloand Girls summer camp. They parked their black Tahoe beside detective Conroy's Taurus with her police lights blue, red and white.

The criminologists took out their field kits in the trunk of their truck and headed towards the beach, they spotted Conroy talking and questioning someone. Both men smiled at her and could already see the

Body of the victim lying on the ground.

They lifted up the yellow crime scene tape and slowly walked towards the nude body of the young by. He was lying on his stomach and his skin was already beginning to turn a bluish purple color. There were drag marks leading up from the water and on to the sand. He had multiple bruises on his back and stomach from someone or something. He had no stab marks or bullet hole ruling out the cause of death to be a gun or knife. Which made the option very likely to be drowning.

Nick took multiple pictures of the bruises on his body along with the drag marks left in the wet sand. Warrick picked up a piece of green leafy substance and there was some goopy sediment behind his ear, which wasn't from the sandy beach but could be from the bottom of the lake. He collected the evidence and packed it into his field kit.

"Did you find anything interesting?" Conroy asked as she joined the two men.

"Well this whole case is interesting, now how did a boy end up on the shore of an all girls summer camp?" Warrick asked.

"Well the camp ranger said that she jut pulled the boy from out in the water and up on shore so he didn't drift away. She then called the cops. I also talked to the camp ranger over at the boy's summer camp across the river. His name is

Mike Thompson and he ID the boy as one of the boys over there" Conroy read off her notes.

"Well now that we know where he came from we need to know how and he ended up over here," Nick said.

"My guess, midnight, a nice cool swim, along and in the dark. Strong currents and then he ended up over here" Conroy suggested.

"Well then let's head over to the boy's camp and find out what went wrong before we go see Doc Robbins about the body."

"Alright, Let's go"

Both men hoped back into Warrick's Tahoe and they backed out of the parking lot and headed over the bridge to the boy's summer camp.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Sara pulled up into the parking lot of the Marina. She hoped out of the driver's side with Catherine and Grissom right behind her. Thank fully they had stopped fighting half way to the Crime Scene. Of course it would be pretty tough to fight when you're in a lip lock with her husband in the back seat.

All three of them grabbed their field kits out of the trunk and headed inside. They entered the front lobby that was decorated in a nautical theme which suited the building.

Detective Jim Brass was waiting for them and walked towards 3 of the best CSI's in the nation. Sara and Catherine smiled as Grissom was trying his best to wipe the pink lipstick off of his lips.

"New colour their Gil? I hate to break it to you, but it doesn't really suit you" Brass joked and Catherine glanced at her husbands lips. She smiled and couldn't help but laugh.

"So where's the body?" Sara asked.

"Well it isn't exactly a body." Brass stated.

"Well then what is it?" Grissom asked.

They walked into the marina and saw a tank filled with Great White sharks. In the middle of the pool was what was left of a human arm.

Grissom, Sara and Catherine walked up to stand on the platform and peered into the huge tank. It was clearly an arm, now they just had to find the rest of the body.

"Do you think Jaws has the rest of out vic's body?" Catherine asked looking over at Grissom.

"Sharks hate the taste of human flesh so they wouldn't devour a whole human body." Grissom stated.

"So that's why when they smell our blood they take a chunk out of us then swim away knowing we're not a fat seal" Sara finished.

"You two watch way too much discovery channel" Catherine snickered.

Grissom rolled his eyes at his wife and said, "We'll be sure when we swab there teeth for human DNA and see any teeth marks in the arm."

"I'm not putting my hands any where near an animal that had 4 rows of razor sharp teeth that will take a chunk out of me. I might do some crazy things, but this, this is beyond crazy!" Catherine stated,

"Relax, we'll get the Marine Biologist to sedate them and then we'll just swab one tooth from each shark. No worries"

"Alright, now let's go get a Marine Biologist in here to get that arm out of the tank before these chompers decided they want our evidence for a snack" Sara said and Brass went to go get one.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

  


**Chapter Four**

Warrick had pulled into the parking lot of the all boys' summer camp and saw that everything was quiet. They took a look around seeing the sirens of the police squad cars across the small lake where they found the body. It seemed that the body they had found washed up on the beach was one of the camp members that was not easily missed. Warrick and Nick walked up the stone path, followed with two uniformed officers as they went to the main cabin where the camp leaders would be sleeping soundly.

Nick knocked his knuckles against the wooden door as he waited for someone to answer the door at three in the morning. They could hear the shuffling of bare feet from behind the door on the bare floor, the door opened as a woman, no older than Sara answered the door dressed in her flannel pajamas and her hair tied back in a messy bun. The men could tell that the woman was still half asleep and was probably expecting to see a crying teenage boy tattling on others on a prank they had just pulled.

"Can I help you?" she asked followed by a large yawn, "do you guys realize it is three in the morning?"

"Yes Mame, and we apologize for waking you up, I'm Warrick Brown and this is Nick Stokes we are from the Las Vegas Crime Lab, and we need to ask you a few questions." Warrick said showing her their respectful credentials.

"The Crime Lab? What have the boys done this time?"

"Well that is what we are here to investigate about, is there somewhere private that we can talk, we need to ask you a few questions about the boys who are staying here." Nick probed not wanting to speak in earshot of some of the campers.

"Yeah, uh, the mess hall would be empty, just let me grab a flashlight and some shoes." the woman replied as she disappeared into the dark cabin searching for what she needed.

Nick, Warrick and the two uniformed officers followed the camp leader down another stone path and past a few large maple trees over towards the mess hall which was where everyone would eat their meals all together. She opened the door and flicked on the lights as the large barren room came into view.

Long tables with wooden benches lined the room from wall to wall; there were paintings and drawings done by the boys that lined the walls. In the far end was the cafeteria where the boys would line up with their trays and grab the types of food they would like to eat. This whole camp brought back childhood memories for Warrick, since he had attended this same camp for five summers straight when he was in his pre-teen and teen years. The place had not changed once since he had been a camper here.

In the far right hand corner there was a mat tacked to the wall that had Polaroid pictures of all the boys who were residence of the camp this summer. Nick went over to see if he could see the picture of their dead boy on the wall anywhere.

"So what exactly is this all about?" the woman asked as she propped herself up on top of one of the tables, resting her feet on the benches the boys would sit at.

"We believe that one of your boys was found over at the girls camp across the river this evening." Warrick began, not saying he was dead, just yet.

"Well that's no surprise, at least once a week we have a few adventurous boys who try to sneak a peak at the girls across the river, I've never heard of anyone ever making it to the beach though, did he do something to those girls over there?"

"No, not exactly, and the way he made it to that beach is not a way anyone would want to go," Nick said walking back over with a picture in his hands, "Do you know this boy Miss?" he asked showing her the picture.

"Yes, that's Brian Graves, he is always pulling pranks on others around the camp, he has been here for the past four years every summer, making the younger boys cry from the pranks he would pull."

"Unfortunately, Mame, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"That's because I didn't give it, my names Natasha, Natasha Roberts, I'm one of the senior camp councilors here, been here for almost eight years." She said with a smile.

"Unfortunately Natasha, someone must have tried to pull a prank on Brian and failed, for he was found dead, washed up on the beach to the girls camp this evening." Warrick explained watching the young woman's face change.

"What, there, there must be some sort of mistake, I mean all the boys are in their cabins at 10 and we do bed checks at midnight and four in the morning, how could he have gotten over their without anyone seeing him?" she breathed, unable to comprehend the news she had just been told, "Do-do his parents know?" she asked, tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Not yet Natasha, we were hoping to get some information about Brian before we informed his parents and wanted to make a positive ID. Now, could you tell us did Brian have any enemies at this camp this summer? Anyone trying to out due him on pranks this summer or something?" Nick questioned, trying to be as sincere as he could.

"Um, well this year we had a new boy here at camp, he's a trouble maker, his name is Gavin, and now that I come to think about it, Brian and him were in the same cabin this summer, do, do you think Gavin put Brian up to something? That he cause Brian's death,"

"It is quite possible, Natasha do you mind if we search Brian's cabin and his belongings, the sooner the better," Warrick asked wanting to comfort this poor woman who had nothing this serious happen at this camp since she had been a councilor.

"Uh yeah, sure I'll take you to his cabin right now, Gavin should be their too, if you want to talk to him,"

"We will have a few questions for all of the boys that are at this camp, these officers will escort you back to your cabin, what number is Brian's?"

"He's number 13, do you know where it is?" Natasha asked.

"Yes, I used to be a resident of this camp myself when I was young, it's changed a lot since I've been here," Warrick replied with a smile.

"It's now changed forever," Natasha said as she left the mess hall with the two officers.

Nick and Warrick knew exactly what she had meant by that last comment.

* * *

T.B.C.


End file.
